


the life of the living amongst the dead

by itsyourboi_aurus



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_aurus/pseuds/itsyourboi_aurus
Summary: things have gone to shit, to be honest. there's these.. things.. everywhere. i consider them zombies- or walkers, as i prefer to call them- but i'm not even sure what they are. all i know is that this world is fucked unless something happens- and i personally hope something does. its no fun being one of the very few remaining people in the world, surrounded by a bunch of undead creatures that want nothing than to eat you alive.or..the story of a kid- he hates being called a fucking kid- and his adventures in a world full of undead creatures that want to eat him.





	1. the bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zombie ass is kicked and a bite is received- if the chapter title didnt hint at that enough already.

••• chapter one: the bite •••

lucas snarled under his breath, pistol gripped in one hand and his trusty baseball bat thrown over his shoulder, strapped messily to his back. he stalked through the field of walkers, hating the warmth of the walker blood he'd smeared on himself. for some reason, the blood heated up and started steaming when it came in contact with human skin. it was odd, yes, but also very inconvenient as it burned the skin it touched slightly, and didn't last long, meaning lucas had to hurry. the steam was pouring off of him in waves, and the walkers around him were beginning to turn in his direction-- he assumed they were starting to smell him.

it only took another couple seconds before he stopped steaming, and the walkers came at him all at once. he yelped as one grabbed his shoulder, shoving it off successfully before running toward the fence at the end of the field, intending to jump it and scale a tree, then pick the ones that followed off one by one. two walkers came at him, and he grabbed one, ducking under the other and shoving the one he'd grabbed at the other-- his plan worked, and the walker sunk its teeth into the other's neck. another small group got a little too close, and he shot at one of them, the body falling atop another walker and allowing him to jump over it. he spun around, taking another shot at the other two walkers, hitting them and killing them quickly.

he was nearly at the fence now, and most of the walkers further back had lost interest in him- god, was lucas glad that he'd decided to silence his pistol- though a few were still on his case. he reached the fence, pressing a hand against one of the posts, preparing to vault it. then, a searing pain tore through his shoulder, and he dropped his pistol on the ground with a scream. his instincts kicked in, and he glanced back, meeting the gray, bloodshot eyes of a walker. the things teeth ground into his shoulder even further, and he brought his elbow forward before slamming it into the walker's stomach, successfully dislodging it before he shoved it over and driving the heel of his sneaker into the back of the zombie's neck. he snatched his pistol up off the ground with his good arm and ended the walker with a shot to the back of the head.

his eyes were watering as he glanced at the bite, knowing he'd turn soon. he clambered over the fence, landing on the deserted dirt road on the other side and sat his gear down. he then proceeded to wrap his shoulder in bandages-- sure, he might be about to turn into one of those things but why not make himself comfortable? he winced as he put a little too much pressure on the wound, before tugging out an oversized sweatshirt and pulling it on. he'd been saving it for when it got cold, but he'd rather not have his bandaged shoulder be seen by any other survivors if they happened to run into him as a zombie. it was just something he didn't want to happen.

he picked his bat back up, throwing it back over his shoulder and tucked his pistol into it's holster, before grabbing the bag he'd been carrying and starting down the road.

°°°

he didn't get very far before a figure stepped out in front of him on the road. not a zombie, he could tell easily, due to their smooth movements, and the way he could see their body move with their breathing. he drew his baseball bat, holding it with his good arm lazily, seeming carefree, though his pistol was concealed yet easily accessible if he needed to pull it out quickly. the person stared at him for a moment, as if analyzing how dangerous he was, before giving a slight nod. two more people stepped out, standing next to the guy, and lucas could very easily see the people they'd tried to conceal in the leaves of the trees on the sides of the road.

"you know, your other friends aren't so hidden. i can see them all from where i'm standing." he snorted, words spoken slowly and drawn out, not afraid to be shot on the spot. he'd die in the next day or so anyways, and being shot didn't seem half bad-- compared to turning into a walker, at least. he just didn't have the confidence and ability to shoot himself. he was too afraid to do it himself. the man on the left glared at him, lifting his gun and aiming at him.

"toonz." the guy on the right hissed, and the man on the left- toonz, apparently- growled quietly.

"how would you do it then, kid?" the guy in the middle asked, head tilted curiously.

"not like that. their clothes are too brightly colored, gotta wear greens and browns. and put them further back in the tree, they're pretty much out in the open. or put them higher up in the trees, toward the tops, the further up the tree, the less likely someone is to look." lucas shrugged, before flinching. the guy on the right seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow.

"something wrong there, kid?" he asked, and lucas rolled his eyes.

"one, i'm not a kid. i'm nineteen, so fuck off. two, no, nothings wrong. just cut my leg when jumping a wire fence and it's a bit painful." he lied quickly yet affectively, as the guy dropped it.

"only nineteen? and how the hell did you survive so long with only a baseball bat, you've gotta have someone else around right?" the man in the middle glanced around nervously, as if afraid someone would pop out and put a cap in him or something.

"i've got the batting average of a god." lucas deadpanned. "yes, i'm only nineteen, you idiot. and i'm by myself. unless i've got a stalker that i didn't know about."

"okay, okay, we get it." the guy on the left snarled. "so what's your name, kid?"

"call me kid one more time, i dare you. you think i was lying when i said i have the batting average of a god?" he hissed, and all three raised their guns. he noticed the guys in the trees lift their guns from the corner of his eye. "and my name isn't important. call me smii7y, if you want something to call me."

"damn, you got balls kid." the man on the left chuckled, then seemed to realize his mistake. his eyes widened slightly, then narrowed, and the others were all glancing back and forth between him and lucas.

lucas let out a breath, before gripping his bat with both hands. then it was dropped, clattering to the ground as his legs came out from under him. he collapsed forward, falling onto his hands and knees. "fuck." he heard cautious footsteps coming toward him, and pressed a hand against the concealed holster on his side. just as the footsteps stopped, he drew his gun quickly, eyes blazing, and pointed it toward the guy in the middle. he heard a sharp breath, and the slight fear in the eyes of both the guy he had a gun pointed at and the one on the right.

"call me kid one more fucking time!" lucas snarled, glancing to the men positioned in the trees. "you shoot, and i'll shoot, don't think i won't. i don't have anything to live for, but why not take someone out with me when i die?!" he ranted.

"whoa, whoa.. guns down everyone, he's not a threat. just relax smii7y, we aren't going to shoot. i'm vanoss. the guy to my right is delirious, and the one to my left is cartoonz." the guy in the middle explained slowly, and lucas nodded. he let his arms fall, the tip of his gun touching the ground. "the guys in the trees are terroriser and wildcat. we have a few more guys back at our base. we're survivors, just like you." again, lucas nodded.

"would you like to come with us...?" delirious finished as lucas watched wildcat and terroriser climb out of the trees.

"i want to, but that's not a good idea." lucas murmured, pushing himself to his feet and tucking his gun back into its holster.

"and why is that?" cartoonz asked, an annoyed tone starting to creep into his voice. the other four had started walking back in the direction of- what lucas assumed- their base.

"because i was bit." cartoonz's eyes widened at the simple, quiet statement that left the boy's mouth, and the other four stopped dead in their tracks.


	2. safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise, smii7y isnt dead! and boom baby, he kicks some more zombie ass.

••• chapter two: safety •••

"you've been what?" wildcat snarled, spinning around with a rifle clutched in his hands.

"bit. not too long ago. on my shoulder." lucas answered, having already dropped his stuff and was pulling off his sweatshirt. the others had turned now and were watching him, taking in the bloodstained bandages that were wrapped tightly around his shoulder. he began unwinding the bandages, having pulled his shirt off, only to find nothing there.

"what the actual fuck?!" lucas yelped, staring at the healed skin in confusion.

"i thought you said you got bit! i see no bite mark! i see nothing there!" cartoonz growled, gun pointed at the boy standing in front of him.

"i was! it fully sunk its teeth in, not just a little graze or anything. i swear on my life that i got bit." lucas exclaimed, running his hand over the skin. there were no marks, no cuts, no signs of the bite anywhere.

"yeah, well your life isnt worth much." wildcat huffed. delirious smacked his arm, hissing something under his breath to the taller, who snarled out a reply. vanoss moved over toward lucas, who was pulling his shirt and sweatshirt back on.

"you claim to have the 'batting average of a god.' you dont mind showing us before we head back? we wanna make sure anyone we take in can hold their own and carry their own weight." the other canadian asked, and lucas shrugged.

"sure, i can show you. find me a walker and i'll take it out." he murmured, and vanoss nodded at delirious. the masked man ran off, to find a walker, lucas assumed.

wildcat and cartoonz were still glaring at him, and he couldn't say he blamed them. imagine meeting some stranger and they tell you they were bit, only to find out there wasn't anything where they claimed to have been bit. yeah, he wouldn't have trusted the person either. he figured he sounded kind of.. well.. insane.

he sighed, snatching up his bat and swinging it around a few times, as a warm up. it didn't take much longer for delirious to return with a single walker chasing him. lucas grinned, jogging over, swinging the bat back before swinging it back forward. it met its target-- the walker's head. the walker went flying, straight over the fence on the other side of the road and into the field before skidding across the ground. the thing had made it a good two hundred feet from where it was originally standing. [ i dont know how far a good baseball hit is, so i went for it. if its unrealistic, whoops. ]

when he turned around, delirious was staring in awe, wildcat's jaw had nearly fallen to the floor, vanoss was open mouthed, terroriser- who lucas had forgotten was there- was also open mouthed, and cartoonz was staring with eyes as wide as saucers. he smirked, head tilting. "can i hold my own?"

he got a slight nod from vanoss, who was the first to snap out of the awed state. "y- yeah. nice arm you got there."

"thanks. oh, and i would suggest closing your mouth. you don't know whats out here." he spoke loudly, and wildcat growled, shutting his mouth and stalking off in the direction they had been originally going in. lucas threw his bat back over his shoulder, then tucked his pistol into its holster.

"well? are we going?" he asked, and this time it was delirious who nodded, pulling cartoonz after wildcat.

"dont mind them, smii7y. they're a handful." terroriser smiled warmly, jogging off after them. lucas sighed, following after vanoss, who walked beside him in silence.

"whats your real name?" vanoss suddenly blurted out, hands shoved into the pockets of his red sweat jacket. lucas jumped at the sudden outburst, staring down at his feet.

"lucas. my name is lucas." he answered quietly, thoughts preoccupied with trying to figure out where the fuck the bite went and why he wasnt dying.

"my real name is evan. i think its only fair that since you told me, i had to tell you." vanoss murmured, staring straight ahead. "were you actually bit?"

"yeah. the fucker took a chunk outta my shoulder. i just dont know why the bite isnt there anymore. it sounds crazy, i know, but--" he was cut off by evan who shushed him.

"i believe you. the others might not, but i do. i mean, what would be the point in telling us you got bit if you didnt? so we'd shoot you? and you seemed genuinely confused when you unwrapped your shoulder." the other canadian spoke quietly, grabbing lucas's arms tentatively. "come on, lets catch up with the others. the base isnt too far away."

°°°

when they arrived at the base, lucas trailing behind the group, the guy in the makeshift watchtower immediately drew his gun. a signal from evan had him lowering it, but he still looked suspicious of the boy.

"who's this kid, vanoss?" at the word 'kid,' the five that lucas had first met tensed, but he just sighed heavily.

"one, and i'm only gonna say this once before i bash your head in with my bat or pop a cap in your skull, dont call me kid. i'm nineteen, so fuck off. two, i can introduce myself, you know. you can call me smii7y for now." he huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "you want my real name, you earn my trust. which isnt the easiest of things to do."

evan seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of how difficult it was for him to trust, especially with his real name. after all, lucas had just answered him when he'd asked. did he trust him already, or...? evan wasnt sure. either way, he knew the younger's name and that was good enough for him.

"come on, lucas," he murmured quietly to the boy as the rest of the group wandered off, "let's get you to our doctor and tell him about your.. situation." said teen sighed, arms crossed over his chest, but complied, following obediently after evan.


End file.
